BASKETBALL'S GAME
by Juli Booth
Summary: "- Sabe, Scully. Vamos nos divertir. – Falando isso Mulder passou os braços nos ombros dela e ela a mão na cintura dele e juntos foram andando, enfim a fila estava diminuindo."


_Disclamier: Mulder e Scully não são meus, são do nosso amado Chris. Se eles fossem meus podem ter certeza que isso teria acontecido em X-Files. _

* * *

**BASKETBALL'S GAME**

Autora: Juliana Alves

Classificação: PG-13

Categoria: X-Files

Advertências: Romance

Capítulos: One-shot

Completa: [ x ] Sim [ ] Não

* * *

**_Washington D.C – Sede do FBI_**

**_16 de outubro de 1998 – 06:32 p.m._**

No começo daquela noite de sexta-feira, Mulder e Scully ainda estavam no escritório, ambos revisando relatórios e nem um pouco ligados na hora. Sem perceberam a movimentação no corredor, se assustaram ao verem o A.D. Skinner entrar na sala:

- Ainda por aqui, Agentes? – Perguntou ele fazendo Mulder derrubar algumas folhas e Scully a caneta que segurava.

- Sim, Sir. Ainda é... – Scully olhou o relógio. – Gosh! Mulder, são 6:30.

- Já? Pensei que fosse mais cedo. – Falou Mulder e levantou da cadeira – Acho que é hora de ir, parceira.

Assentindo Scully levantou também e começou a arrumar sua bolsa.

- Agentes, antes que vocês me ignorem e saiam, passei aqui para informa-los que recebi ordens para coloca-los de férias. – Falou Skinner conseguindo enfim a atenção dos agentes.

- Férias? – Perguntou Mulder incrédulo. – Mas não fizemos nada durante essas semanas, por que nos querem de férias?

- Pode parecer estranho, Sir. Mas eu concordo com o Mulder. Por que eles nos querem de férias? – Perguntou Scully intrigada.

- Para falar a verdade nem eu sei, mas a desculpa que me deram condiz com a verdade. Vocês não tiram férias há anos e isso pode trazer um processo para o Bureau, por isso pediram para expulsarem vocês desse porão e desse um jeito de vocês conhecerem a vida. – Falou Skinner entediado.

Scully refletiu um pouco... respirou fundo e:

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Hey, Scully, você não vai nem protestar? – Perguntou Mulder fingindo uma cara de choque.

Levantando a sobrancelha, Scully pegou suas coisas e jogou na bolsa.

- Você não tem vida social, Mulder? – Perguntou Skinner sarcástico.

- Sou o Spooky Mulder, Sir. – Ele disse com um sorriso debochado.

- Que seja, vocês tem 15 dias, se quiserem mais é só me informarem.

- Ok, estou saindo. – Falou Scully.

- Hey, Scully você não vai mesmo protestar?

- E perder a banheira que me espera? No way.

- Banheira é? – Perguntou ele maliciosamente.

- Shut up, Mulder.

Eles saíram e deixaram um incrédulo Skinner para trás. Pensativo Skinner voltou para seu escritório, ao contrario de seus subordinados ele iria ficar mais algumas horas colocando a papelada em dia.

**DIA SEGUINTE...**

Scully acordou tarde naquela manhã e resolver fazer as coisas em câmera lenta, com a preguiça que estava ficou surpresa em conseguir sair da cama. Enquanto arrumava a casa ela ficou imaginando o que iria fazer durante esses quinze dias. "Droga, eu não tenho vida social.", ela pensou. E diante desse pensamento o telefone tocou:

- Scully!

- Hey, Scully. It's me.

- O que você quer Mulder?

- Eu liguei para perguntar como você esta.

- I'm fine!

- Ok.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Para falar a verdade sim. – Falou Mulder entusiasmado e um pouco hesitante.

- Mulder, vou logo avisando se for algum caso eu não saiu de casa.

- Não é nenhum caso,

- Então é o que?

- Você quer ir assistir a um jogo de basquete comigo? – Ele perguntou e esperou a recusa e mordeu o lábio inferior em antecipação.

- ...

- Scully? – Perguntou ele amedrontado.

- Sim, Mulder – Ela falou e sorriu pelo telefone. – Eu vou com você no jogo, mas aviso logo eu não sei nada desse esporte.

- Sem problemas, eu posso te ensinar. – Ele falou com um sorriso enorme – Te pego às 6:30 p.m., vista algo leve.

- Ok.

Desligando o telefone Scully sorriu abertamente, ela e Mulder iriam fazer um programa leve e comum, finalmente. E com um entusiasmo pouco visto nela, ela saiu cantarolando e terminando de arrumar a casa.

Mulder desligou o telefone e tinha um sorriso idêntico ao de Scully, ele tinha passado a noite quase toda em claro, não que isso fosse novidade, pensando em como ele iria convida-la para sair. E após ouvir o sim ele não cabia em si de felicidade. Respirando fundo ele foi arrumar algumas coisa e encontrar uma roupa, de preferencia limpa, para ir ao encontro.

*.*.*.*.*

Precisamente às 6:30 p.m. Mulder bateu na porta de Scully, ele estava simples e mesmo assim elegante, a noite prometia ser fria então ele estava vestindo uma camisa preta de gola alta e mangas compridas. A calça jeans e sapatos pretos, o sobretudo estava no braço esperando sua vez no look mais tarde naquela noite. E para finalizar o cabelo estava uma bagunça organizada, consequência de dedos de nervosismo a todo momento passando nos cabelos, mas parecia certo e aquele sorriso com certeza o deixava perfeito.

Scully saiu do quarto com o sobretudo no braço, assim como Mulder. Ela estava confortável, vestia uma blusa azul com um decote um pouco maior do que os que ela usava no FBI, as mangas eram delicadas e com detalhes nos lugares certos, a calça jeans justa realçava as curvas que eram escondidas pelos ternos, e a bota de cano longo a deixava elegante, e para finalizar um pequeno gorro de lã azul claro estava na sua cabeça contrapondo a cor de seus cabelos. E a leve maquiagem dela realçava ainda mais a pele de porcelana e os belos olhos azuis.

Abrindo a porta, Scully também estava sorrindo e ao olhar para seu parceiro ficou repentinamente tonta com a imponência da presença dele. Ele estava maravilhoso e ela mostrou isso no olhar que foi dirigido a ele. Sorrindo Mulder devolveu o mesmo olhar, ela estava deslumbrante e isso o atingiu em cheio ao vê-la abrir a porta.

- Hey, Mulder.

- Hey. Pronta para ir?

- Claro.

E sem mais palavras eles saíram do prédio tirando suspiros de alguns adolescentes no porta do edifício de Scully. Eles não aparentavam ser agentes do FBI muito pelo contrário eram apenas mais um casal apaixonado nas ruas de D.C.

- Mulder, cadê o carro?

- Vamos de metrô, Scully. Vamos beber e não seria muito legal alguém nos parar e ver quem somos, hein, federal. – Falou Mulder e piscou para ela com um sorriso sapeca.

- Ok – Scully falou e sorriu também e por impulso passou o braço ao redor do dele, que estavam no bolso.

Quase 30 minutos depois eles se encontravam na frente do grande ginásio. E como esperado para um jogo dos Knicks a fila estava enorme e isso fez Scully sorrir.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Mulder com um sorriso também.

- Você trouxe o seu distintivo?

- Por que?

- Poderíamos furar a fila e entrar primeiro.

Fazendo cara de chocado Mulder colocou a mão na boca, de forma mais teatral possível, e a olhou.

- A tão estoica Dr. Dana Scully quer furar fila, Meu Deus. Estou chocado, o mundo esta perdido.

- Come on, Mulder. Admita, você quer fazer isso mais do que eu. – Ela falou sapeca.

- Isso não seria certo – Falou ele fingindo preocupação.

- Até parece que você liga para o que pode ou não pode. – Ela resmungou.

Sorrindo ele apenas se olharam e sorriram mais um pouco e então Mulder falou de novo.

- Sabe Scully, bem que os homenzinhos cinzas poderiam gostar de basquetes.

- Mulder, por favor. Aqui não. – Ela pediu

- O que? Eu só estou conversando. – Ele se defendeu

- Falando de trabalho? – Perguntou ela cínica – Se eu tivesse com minha arma atiraria em você.

- Eu não duvido nada. – Falou ele e se afastou dramaticamente dela, chamando atenção de alguns casais. – Você já fez isso antes.

- Mulder, você está assustando as pessoas. – Falou Scully baixinho. – Vem aqui.

Scully o puxou de supetão e quase o derrubou, ambos se encararam e caíram em gargalhada.

- Sabe, Scully. Vamos nos divertir. – Falando isso Mulder passou os braços nos ombros dela e ela a mão na cintura dele e juntos foram andando, enfim a fila estava diminuindo.

*.*.*.*.*

Assim que conseguiram entrar no ginásio Mulder comprou pipocas e algodão doces.

- Hey, Scully, olha o que eu encontrei. - Ele falou e mostrou as comidas e dois bonés.

Sorrindo ela pegou um dos bonés e colocou gentilmente na cabeça dele, o outro ela apenas guardou. Depois de um tempo ela comentou:

- Mulder, você não tinha me dito que aqui era enorme.

- Que bom que você gostou, Scully.

Sorrindo eles passaram a observar o grande ginásio. O barulho era enorme e contagiante, a música alta estava deixando Scully realmente feliz por ter ido.

- Então Scully o que você sabe sobre basquete?

- Humm, eu sei que tem dois times, uma bola e duas cestas. Os pontos variam d por cesta. E só.

- A regra principal você já sabe que são os pontos. Durante a partida eu posso ir esclarecendo melhor, o nosso time é o de preto, os Knicks. – Falou ele e abriu um belo sorriso.

E assim foi durante todo o jogo, entre cochichos e risos o primeiro tempo acabou. No intervalo Mulder saiu e foi comprar mais um cachorro-quente e pipoca. Ao longe ele via a face de Scully, ela estava sorrindo, o que era muito raro. Aproximando-se dela ele viu no telão a câmera rodando a plateia e parar num casal que se beijou apaixonadamente e isso levou as pessoas ao delírio.

- Hey, Scully. Sua pipoca. – Ele disse e sentou.

- A câmera fica rodando a plateia o tempo todo? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Só na hora do intervalo. Assim pode ocorrer um beijo e todos veem.

Scully afirmou e olhou para o telão em tempo de ver dois homens se abraçado e fingindo que iam se beijar, achando graça ela gargalhou e tirou risadas das pessoas próximas. Mulder ficou sem fala e sem folego, nunca tinha visto Scully sorrir com tanto gosto e ele achou lindo.

- Hey, vocês estão na câmera. – Falou uma senhora duas cadeiras acima.

Scully e Mulder se encararam e olharam para o telão, voltaram a se olhar e Mulder tomou uma atitude e se aproximou dela.

- Mulder, não. – Ela tentou argumentar. – Não pod...

E Scully nunca terminou a frase. Mulder a beijou de forma doce e tão profunda que arrancou suspiros da plateia. Afastando-se dela Mulder a viu ficar corada e os olhos azuis ficaram, impossivelmente, mais brilhantes.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso, Mulder. – Ela falou e sorriu.

- Eu sei, por isso foi tão bom.

Sorrindo ela o puxou de volta e envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e colou os corpos, ninguém mais prestava atenção no jogo que já tinha recomeçado.

Depois que eles se separaram, Scully acariciou o rosto dele e num sussurro falou:

- Obrigado, Mulder. Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Mulder por um momento ficou sem saber o que dizer, mas sorriu abertamente e a olhou ternamente.

- Espero que esse dia se torne ainda mais marcante. – Ele disse e se afastou colocou um joelho no chão e retirou uma pequena caixa do bolso.

O time adversário tinha parado o jogo e a câmera estava girando para pegar outro casal apaixonado, mas presenciou a cena mais bela entre os dois agentes.

- Dana, durante todos esses anos eu pensei que nunca encontraria alguém que me suportasse, imagine que me completasse, eu estava sempre a procura da verdade, do paranormal. Mas você chegou e me mostrou que eu tinha uma constante, que existia "um" em cinco milhões para mim. – Respirando fundo ele abriu a caixinha e um belo anel de brilhante apareceu. – Você é minha verdade, Dana. Quer casa comigo?

E por um momento o grande ginásio ficou em silêncio esperando a resposta de Scully. Ela estava com um olhar chocado, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e rolaram pelo seu rosto. Mulder ficou apreensivo, talvez ele tivesse se precipitado, mas antes que fizesse algum movimento, ela respondeu:

- Sim. Era tudo o que me faltava.

Ela se jogou nos braços dele e o ginásio foi ao delírio, quem tinha ido apenas para assistir um jogo de basquete se surpreendeu com um lindo e encantador pedido de casamento.

Ao final do jogo, que os Knicks ganharam, as pessoas só comentavam do pedido de casamento. Mulder e Scully lutavam para sair e quando chegaram do lado de fora Scully respirou fundo.

- Quase que não nos deixam sair. – Ela sorriu. – Mulder, quando você saiu de casa já estava pensando em me pedir em casamento?

- Para falar a verdade, Scully, eu já estou com esse anel há três semanas e não conseguia encontrar o momento certo. – Ele falou sorrindo e corando um pouco. – Hoje, antes de sair de casa pensei em deixá-lo em casa, mas mudei de ideia.

- Ainda bem. Pois essa foi a noite mais inesquecível da minha vida. – Ela sorriu e o beijou, ali mesmo no meu da saída do ginásio. – Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo, também. – Dizendo isso, Mulder entrelaçou a mão na mão dela e juntos foram se afastando com a esperança que estavam ainda mais fortes e cientes que naquele momento era o inicio do resto da vida deles.

**THE END**

* * *

**Reviews, please. Façam dessa humilde escritora uma pessoa feliz. :D**


End file.
